The Valentine's Day Bad Apple
by Ponchygirl
Summary: An old bully from Ponch's high school joins the CHP. For Valentine's Day he gives everyone on the A-shift an apple. Little did they know, they shouldn't have eaten the apple. (Warning Character deaths)


Ponch sat in the briefing room next to Jon. He was super happy, until Getraer started to introduce them to a new member of the CHP Central A shift.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Officer Don Peterson. He is new here. He'll be here with us for a few weeks. Then he is going up to the station in Sacramento. I trust that all of you will give him a warm welcome," Getraer said. Ponch's eyes got wide. Don spotted Ponch, and smiled that evil smile that Ponch had always hated. He leaned over and whispered to Jon.

"That guy is bad news," Ponch said.

"What why?" Jon asked.

"Remember that one bully I told you about. From Poly High?"

"Yeah, he bullied you the end of Freshman year, and all throughout Sophomore year. Then graduated, and you never really saw him much again," Jon replied.

"Yeah, well that is him sitting right over there by Bear," Ponch whispered. Jon looked at Ponch,

"You sure? I mean there are lots of people in the world that have that same name," Jon said.

"Yeah, but not many of them look exactly like him," Ponch replied.

"Ok, I'll be careful around him then," Jon said.

"Don told me that he already knows Poncherello from high school. So Poncherello, since Don is a motorcycle cop, I am assigning him to be with you for the day," Getraer said. Ponch looked at Getraer with this look of horror expressed all over his face. Getraer laughed,

"It can't be that bad, Frank," Getraer said with a small laugh.

"You have no idea," Ponch said quietly.

"I'll talk to you after briefing," Getraer said to Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…_

"What is your problem with Officer Peterson?" Getraer asked.

"Sarge, when he said that he knew me. Did he tell you how he knew me?" Ponch asked.

"He said you used to hang out together in high school," Getraer said. Ponch laughed a little.

"He used to beat me up in high school. All he ever did was get me in trouble, and beat me up. We never were friends or anything," Ponch said. Getraer looked a Ponch,

"Frank, I believe you. But you're gonna have to forgive him for that. He seems to be excited to get to work with you."

"That's weird," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile….._

A few days later it was Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Ponch, do you remember back when we used to have to pass out Valentines in school?" Don asked.

"Yeah, it was super awkward," Ponch replied.

"Oh, well I decided, why not pass out Valentine's at work," Don said.

"Are you serious? That is super awkward. That's more weird than doing it at school," Ponch said.

"You don't have to. I am just doing it myself," Don said. He handed Ponch an apple.

"What's this?"

"Your Valentine's Day gift. Chocolate isn't good for you. But apples are," Don said. Then he walked off to go give apples to everyone on the A shift. Little did they know after eating that apple, they'd never see Don again.

 _Meanwhile…._

Don sat in his car. He was laughing evilly. "As soon as they eat that apple they are doomed. When they fall asleep, they'll never wake up, they'll be dead," Don said as he continued laughing.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Thanks for letting me stay over while the paint dries at my apartment. I really appreciate it Jon," Ponch said.

"No problem," Jon said. Ponch yawned,

"I fell kinda sleepy," he admitted. Jon was yawning at the time Ponch said that.

"Me too, that's strange. I didn't feel this way a few minutes ago," Jon said. Ponch sat on the couch. A few minutes later he was asleep. Something just didn't seem right about it though. Jon didn't hear a noise from Ponch at all. Ponch was a quiet sleeper, but he did have a soft/quiet snore most the time. Jon didn't hear it at all. Jon came closer, he sat next to Ponch on the couch. He noticed Ponch wasn't breathing. He checked for a pulse, Ponch had none.

"Ponch is dead? How did that even happen?" Jon asked out loud. He grabbed the phone, and called Getraer's house. Betty answered the phone. Jon heard the terrible news that Getraer had died too, while he was asleep. Jon turned on the TV trying to get this out of his mind. The only thing on the news was about all these CHP officers that had strangely passed away in their sleep. It might have been something they ate. Jon sat there thinking.

"Wait a minute, it was those apples that Don gave us. Ponch told me Don was bad news. He never ate an apple, he never died. I first started to feel kinda funny after eating the apple," Jon said to himself. He grabbed the phone, and called 9-1-1. He let them know that he was dying. They thought it was a joke. But when they arrived, they found out it was no joke. Jon had fallen asleep waiting for them. He was dead now too. After Don had heard the news about all the people dying he was very pleased with his work. Quickly, he left town, and vowed never to return to L.A. again, otherwise he might get caught. No one would ever forget the dreadful day when Don Peterson came to the CHP

The

End


End file.
